PS098
/ |title_ja=VS ワニノコ |title_ro=VS Waninoko |image=PS098.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=8 |number=98 |location=Sprout Tower Violet City |prev_round=Bellsprout Rout |next_round=Sunkern Treasure }} or (Japanese: VS ワニノコ VS ) is the 98th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot This round begins with 's Cyndaquil, Exbo, fighting Silver's Totodile in an attempt to get it back to Professor Elm. After an exchange of the basic attacks and , Gold seems to have the upper hand and tells to return the Pokémon he stole. When Silver refuses, Gold says that if he were just about to return a stolen Pokémon, he wouldn't have taken it to begin with, and then shouts that since he promised to get Totodile back, he intends to keep it no matter what. The two then use the and moves and , with the water attack putting out Exbo's flames. Silver admonishes Gold, saying that Fire can't beat Water regardless of his feelings, as such an outcome is predetermined by its basic element. Gold then yells to Silver that if that's what he thinks, he'll show what courage can really do, and orders a from Exbo, and in the panic tries to persuade Totodile to return to Professor Elm's side, but instead it bites him. Gold, shocked, shouts what the heck the little Pokémon is thinking, and asks whether it really wants to stay with him. Silver tells him that it seems to, and adds that only a weakling would resort to such a cheap shot. Gold tells Silver to shut up, but he replies that he's just telling the truth, and Totodile wants to stay with him to become stronger. The banter is quickly interrupted, however, as Exbo's smoke from earlier set off a set of traps the Sprout Tower s created, and though the two Trainers are able to avoid the first few traps, they get pushed into a tight spot when a massive metal ball starts to roll down the stairs they are on. With the staircase torn by Totodile's attack, Silver knows that there's nowhere to run, but then also adds that since these were for training purposes, their two Pokémon should be able to help. Exbo and Totodile whisper to one another, and the former begins to set the iron ball on fire with its flames, after which the two Trainers figure what it's trying to do, and Silver eventually orders an , shattering it and saving them both. With the danger out of the way, Gold tries to thank Totodile, but finds the two vanished. A good distance away, Silver remarks that there were unexpected circumstances, but Totodile has nevertheless evolved into , thus completing his mission. Major events * 's evolves into a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Professor Elm (flashback) Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * (Professor Elm's; flashback) Trivia * The title of this chapter is based on 's song Crocodile Rock. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Totodile |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 98 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS098 fr:Chapitre 98 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA098 zh:PS098